


Wisdom is Organized Life

by healingmirth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva needs to make sense of things.  Tony, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom is Organized Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis_lfws session 2.
> 
> Round 6: "Life & Death" This week's prompt is a double fic. You make pick any character you want and write 2 stories. One centering around death, or the idea of death, and one centering around life, or the idea of life. You do not have to use the same character for both fics. This is a chance for you to explore the character's feelings on these subjects, and I'm sure each charcater feels something different, so there's lots of room for creativity! Word Count: 500 each.

_**Wisdom is Organized Life & Cut the Body Loose by [](http://healingmirth.livejournal.com/profile)[**healingmirth**](http://healingmirth.livejournal.com/)**_  
 **Title:** Wisdom is Organized Life  
 **Character(s):** Ziva, Tony  
 **Pairings(s):** n/a  
 **Genre(s):** character study  
 **Warning(s):** none

"Life is like a box of candy-"

"Chocolates," Tony corrected, without pausing his picture-taking.

"-you never know what you are going to get," Ziva finished. She crouched down, and started transferring the mess of wrappers into evidence bags. "I have never understood why people would wish to be surprised by food." She opened her mouth to continue, but before she could form another word, Tony had latched on to "food" and launched off into a story about a cake and a date, or possibly a bachelor party. It was unclear, and she chose not to listen past the point where the stripper showed up.

After the last photographs had been taken, and they were following a truck full of evidence back to the garage, she picked up the thread of her previous thought. "Do you believe that life is full of surprises?"

"I sure hope so, because I'd hate to think that a guy who was expecting to be poisoned would eat that much."

Ziva frowned. "Actions have consequences. If life does not make sense, it is because there is information that we are lacking."

Tony turned to her as they paused at a stop sign and pulled a face. " _Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!_ " he proclaimed, and she rolled her eyes.

He did not understand the order of things; with his jokes and distractions, it was a miracle that he ever stumbled across a goal, and a miracle that his life was not in shambles.

There was an order to things. There had to be.


End file.
